Quand on y pense
by BluHair
Summary: Mathieu est seul dans sa cellule. Il n'entend plus personne. La Folie, elle, l'observe depuis un coin de sa tête. "Quel étrange garçon..." Songe-t-elle tristement.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello la communauté SLG! Je me lance dans ma première fiction dédiée à mon Youtuber préféré (et sans doute celui de beaucoup d'autres ici xD)!  
>C'est un texte plutôt court et... Assez particulier si je puis dire! L'idée m'est venue en cours de français où l'on étudiait un texte d'Erasme... Enfin c'est pas important quoi!<strong>

**Donc vous comprendrez rapidement que le point de vue est particulier...**  
><strong>Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!<strong>

* * *

><p>Pauvre garçon, seul dans sa cellule trop grande pour lui, qui tourne et tourne en rond... Tu ne les entends pas n'est-ce pas ? Il n'y a plus que moi dans ta malheureuse tête. Mais tu ne me rejettes pas, contrairement aux autres ici. Serais-je désormais ta seule amie ? Alors que les médecins tentent de t'arracher à mon emprise, tu ne te cramponnes que d'avantage à mes bras. J'accepte volontiers l'étreinte : C'est si rare que l'on veuille me garder.<p>

Quand tu ressens mon éloignement tu me rappelles, inlassablement. Tu guettes l'arrivé de ma sœur et avec elle la froide rationalité qu'est la saineté d'esprit que tu repousses avec hargne. J'ai du mal à te comprendre Mathieu, c'est vrai. Moi qui ai vu tant de cris, entendu tant de cauchemars, subit tant de maux grâce aux Hommes ayant essayés de me vaincre. Je ne comprend pas que tu me garde auprès de toi, que ton enveloppe charnelle n'ai pas déjà été déchirée par cette pression constante que j'exerce sur ton pauvre mental.

« Vous êtes fous Monsieur Sommet. » Te répète-t-on éternellement sans que tu n'écoutes.  
>Refuserais tu de voir la vérité en face ? Ou alors l'as tu apprises depuis longtemps ? Quoi qu'il en soit, je te voit te replier dans un coin de ta tête, chantonnant discrètement. Tu as peur, pauvre garçon, tout le temps peur. Quand tu te regardes dans le miroir c'est moi que tu vois. Je t'effraie mais ça te rassure. Aussi étrange soit il, ce que j'incarne te fait penser que tout ceux qui ont été avec toi tant de temps n'étaient pas si imaginaire que ça.<p>

Mais ils ont disparût Mathieu. Alors pourquoi t'obstiner à les appeler, les attendre ? Pourquoi me supplier de t'aider alors que je ne suis aux yeux de tous qu'une chimère qu'il serait bon de supprimer ? Regarde toi, ne serais tu pas plus heureux sans moi ? Sans eux ? Pourquoi pleurs tu ? Ma naissance remonte à la nuit des temps et je n'ai jamais rencontré quiconque qui m'accepte et veuille être enlacé par mes bras froids et dépourvu de réalité. À part toi. Je m'obstine à en chercher la raison. Tant d'années des Hommes ont cherchés tous les moyens possibles pour me faire disparaître de la tête des gens. Et tu ruines leurs efforts -inutiles, cela va de soit- en me forçant à rester, m'encrant au plus profond de ton crâne. Je te vois sourire sans raison, observant la dépouille de ma sœur gisant plus loin.

Tu rejettes la Raison, Mathieu. Tu n'as plus d'yeux que pour moi, misérable Folie incomprise, errant en ce bas monde sans but précis. Je te tend une main immatérielle, murmurant doucement « _N'ai plus peur petit homme._ ». L'ombre t'engloutit et là est ta délivrance, lorsque tes doigts s'entrelacent aux miens.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà voilà! C'était tout petit et tout glauque x)<br>Au cas où certains n'auraient pas compris (ça arrive après tout!) le narrateur ici est la Folie! ... Oui oui je suis très saine mentalement sinon xD Et d'ailleurs je l'avoue: j'ai envoyé ce... Truc louche à Mathieu. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a déjà lu ou non mais j'espère qu'il ne prendra pas peur .  
>N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans les review, positif ou négatif, s'il est construit, un avis est toujours le bienvenu!<strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Hey les gens!  
>Je sais que ça va vous surpprendre de voir un second chapitre à... Bah un OS. En faite j'ai eu de l'inspiration. Du coup j'ai eu envie de continuer une petite série de One Shot, chacun basé sur une allégorie différente.<br>J'espère que cela vous plaira :)**

* * *

><p>Oh que j'aime te voir ainsi. S'en serait presque jouissif. Ta colère brulante me fait gonfler de chaleur et de plaisir. Que c'est agréable. Tu les détestes tous, ces médecins, ces infirmières... Continu Mathieu... Laisse toi aller, laisse la colère envahir tes veines, brouiller tes sens. Rappelle toi que ces gens ont supprimés ceux à qui tu tenais tant. C'était tes enfants, les fruits de ta création. Envolés.<br>Regarde les. Eux et leur regards froids. Ils te méprisent tous. Rebelle toi. Je te mordrais le cœur et l'âme au sang pour que tu réagisses enfin.

Ne serais-je pas ton dernier espoir de ne pas sombrer dans une douce mélancolie qui me semble autant agréable que détestable. Pourquoi te laisserais tu aller à quelque chose d'aussi bête, futile ? Pourquoi hein ?! Laisse mes flammes t'embraser l'esprit, bat toi.

Tu regardes tes cheveux s'éparpiller au sol. Quand te décideras tu à enfin m'écouter Mathieu ? Je suis ta seule issue. ÉCOUTE MOI. Je t'envahirais tôt ou tard, alors pourquoi continuer de me repousser, imbécile ?! Regarde toi, tu es minable, ligoté dans ton petit asile. Ne ferais-tu confiance qu'à cette stupide Tristesse qui n'es là que pour te transformer en une immonde flaque de sentiments aussi futiles qu'inutiles ? BAT TOI. Arrête d'attendre que les choses arrivent d'elles même. Le Folie t'as aidée Mathieu, mais elle n'est pas seule. Je suis là, tapie dans l'ombre et prête à prendre le contrôle, laisser exploser ta haine...

Enfin... Enfin tu commences à comprendre... Continu. Persévère. La déchéance de ces enfoirés est proche. Patience est ma sœur. Insoupçonnable n'est-ce pas... ?

**La Colère.**

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà! Si vous vous attendez à ce que j'annonce la prochaine allégorie vous allez être déçus: Je ne dirais rien :D<br>J'aime bien que vous soyez forcé de deviner quelle émotion ou état parle... Bref!  
>La suite devrait arriver vite du fait que c'est plutôt court ;)<strong>

**A bientôt les gens!  
><strong>


End file.
